South japan
by UnkindWinner07
Summary: Kiku Honda and Hibari Kyoya both look similar why is that? Maybe it's because there twin brothers kinda like the Italian triplets Kiku is north Japan and Kyoya is south Japan not knowing this at the time Kyoya was raised by Kuro and Kumo there 2Ps after getting shot by the 10 year later bazooka but was altered by Giannini they went to the past where they had to take care of Kyoya p
1. chapter 1

Hello I'm putting this now because I don't want to put this on every single chapter

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN they belong two there writers that I don't know the Name of.

An

This was written a while ago when I didn't know what punctuation was I still don't so please don't comment on my terible spelling or punctuation.


	2. HetaHitman Reborn 1

"DUDES COME ON ITS NAMIMORI JAPAN WERE FINALLY a HERE DUDES" a voice yelled out gosh most of us know it's Alfred F. Jones personification of America the hamburger 'idiot'

"Will you bloody git stop yelling and be more gentlemen like." Another voice said it's Arthur Kirkland the personification of England a 'proper gentleman' (not really)

They went into a full blown argument but stoped when they heard the voice of a unknown person "be quiet or I'll bite you to death" they ignored the voice and continued to fight. Then France decided to join the brawl, the three men that were fighting were suddenly on the floor clutching there stomachs in pain

Oh ya you probably don't know who is here well there is Kiku Honda the personification of Japan

Feliciano Vargas the personification of north Italy and Romano er levino Vargas the personification of south Italy lets Call them south and north

The personification of China aru is also here her I mean his name is Yao wang

Then Ludwig (last name) (AN/ I don't know his last name so just enter it or one of your own) is here he is the personification of Germany with his AWESOME Brother Gilbert (Something) the personification of Prussia

There are a few more like Matthew Williams the personification of Canada a shy fellow indeed along with his father France or Francis Bonnefoy(?)

Then we have Russia or Ivan (something)

The lover of sunflowers

The person who was speaking earlier that said "be quiet or I'll bite you to death" was Hibari Kyoya the unknown personification of south Japan he is also known as the un-aging demon prefect of Namimori

"Sorry about those three aru there always like this." The Chinese Wo-man said to Kyoya

"Hn (there to loud worse than the omnivores group)" he replied as he left the three beaten up childr-adults and the group of annoying herbivores

"Why didn't you f*king bite us to death as well bastardo?" South(Italy) said (Sry for the words)

"Hn (you feel calming, and that one reminds me of my self and he looks like kuro )" he replied as he pointed at Kiku then disappeared in thin air

"Does he mean your bastard 2P Japan?" South (Italy) asked

"I don't know" Kiku said "that is my 2Ps name is he a country?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a small dark room not really that was only for suspense it's just the discipline committee room a mirror sat across the room as a figure was sitting down annoyed listening to the one in the mirror doing paperwork

"Why are you doing paperwork it's for suckers" the voice said

"Shut it Kumo, I have to do work why don't you bother Kuro?" The skylark said

"But Kuro-nii said he would attack me if I did and your me so of course I would bother you" the now known voice said Kumo

Well seems like Kyoya is insane not really the person talking is Kumo is 2P the brother of Kuro, Kiku's 2P a talkative person who hates rules though he will still follow them because of his slightly scary 1P who would "bite him to death" if he didn't

(Just saying he won't call everyone a herbivore, omnivore, and carnivore he will call people he is close to there proper names)

"Go bother the Italian herbivore then"

"But-"

"No Kumo"

"-They like-"

"No"

"-Rules-"

"No"

"But Kyoya-"

"Not at the moment"

"So you'll play with me later" Kumos eyes shines brightly with a huge grin

"Yes now let me finish work and read a book or something" he waved this off as a normal thing (I forgot the word (W)

Oh ya I never told ya one of the reasons why he is so close to certain 2Ps is because they technically raised him I mean he wasn't found like Kiku so he grew up alone until years later a mirror feel from the sky and started talking to him in a unknown language he had to learn Japanese from a stranger who looked like him and then he was taught many other things like how to use a katana (ima do a short story right now) tonfas how to make weapons how to use a gun and many different languages well not Italian because they barely see each other and only say greetings he meet Asari ugetsu a while ago once Asari died he taught the sword style to his descendant and his descendant taught it to his child then to there child though he did that under a (aliases(?) fake name or the name of his 2P who was ecstatic that he chose his name

Any way back to the story

Once he finished his paper work he brought a mirror up to the roof and listened to Kumos ranting but what they didn't know was that Kuro's 1P was listening to there conversation stalker much

"Kyoya where's hibird?"

"I don't know kumo want to look for him"

"Oh be quiet don't rub it in that I can't come out of the mirror"

"Hn (I just did)"

"Seriously that's rude" he pouted ehh that word gives the the creeps just imagining that no offense imagining a man pouting oh never mind that's Iemitsu

"Hello" another voice rang out who do you think it is?

"Hello again Kuros 1P" Kyoya said

"That's kuro-niis 1P?"

"I think"

Are they seriously gonna ignore him?

"Yes we are"

"Who are you talking to Kyoya?"

"No one"

I'm seeable

"No your not"

Just get back to the story

"Fine"

"Who are you talking to"

"A ghost kumo a ghost"

"HIIIEEEEEEE A GHOST EXTERMINATE IT!!!"

"Excuse me kumo-san is it willl you please not yell he is only speaking to the author" Kiku said as he sat down a little ways from Kyoya

Stop braking the fourth wall and GET BACK TO THE STORY!!

"Hey Kyoya if me and Kuro are brothers then are-"

A pink bazooka appeared out of no where and covered them in pink smoke

"POOF"

And welp they disappeared no future self

And a pink bazooka innocently laying in the ground next to a small piece of glass from a mirror

"Kyoya?"

"hey Kyoya?"

"you there?"

"Kyoya..."

"did he leave me here?"

"So mean I'm telling Kuro on you"

"Hello can someone here me?"

Even if I'm enjoying your suffering let's move some where more entertaining

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier

Giannini snook into lampos room and grabbed the innocent bazooka (not really) and went to a room I don't remember the name for this room either

"Hurry up on the writing!"

Fine •~•

He started working on it after having the idea to make it go into the past after finishing it he fell asleep at his desk not knowing the young child (lambo) who came in and took it and shoved it in his Afro

After leaving the house in search of Tsuna he tripped on a stair at the school and started crying

"WHHAAAAAA must...tolerate..."

He grabbed the bazooka after he finished running around and aimed it at him self but tripped and it shot out at the roof and Kyoya and Kiku were brought to the past

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I AM FINISHED FOR THE DAY AND I AM GONNA START WORKING ON THE NEXT chapter sorry all caps on my phone thank you for reading this


	3. HetaHitman Reborn 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier

Giannini snook into lampos room and grabbed the innocent bazooka (not really) and went to a room I don't remember the name for this room either

"Hurry up on the writing!"

Fine •~•

He started working on it after having the idea to make it go into the past after finishing it he fell asleep at his desk not knowing the young child (lambo) who came in and took it and shoved it in his Afro

After leaving the house in search of Tsuna he tripped on a stair at the school and started crying

"WHHAAAAAA must...tolerate..."

He grabbed the bazooka after he finished running around and aimed it at him self but tripped and it shot out at the roof and Kyoya and Kiku were brought to the past

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiku fell on his but as they landed in a old Japanese house a young boy who looked like Kyoya was lying on the ground bleeding and there seemed to be major burn marks on his back just like his

The boy was wearing a traditional boy kimono (an I supposed to know what it was called) he looked like he had a high fever once he and Kyoya got up Kyoya immediately went to his aid he flipped him over and went to another room once he came back with a basin and cloth and placed it on the boys forehead

"What were we hit with?" Kiku asked him

"It's a bazooka from Italy it's called the 10 year later bazooka but we seem to have gone back to the past 72? Years now where is Kumo?" Kyoya answered his question

"I think you dropped him as we were hit, and who is the kid?" Kiku asked

"That's me, I've been alive for so long un-aging. I've been alive sense Japan was created." Kyoya said quietly thinking about the good times in the past

"You?" Kiku looked so shocked "Your like us your either a country or a city maybe even a capital have you lived in namimori your whole life?"

"No I have not I travel a lot but mostly south Japan."

"And why do you think I'm a country, capital or city are you talking like personifications?"

"Yes Kyoya that's exactly what I mean" who said this???"

"It makes so much sense now that's where Nagasaki and Hiroshima were bombed right so I would have to be a country or city close or connected to them?"

"I don't know any city's that were close enough for those and you might also be Japan though you said south right?" Kiku repomed to kyoyas question

"Oh ya I did I feel connected to that part of Japan" Kyoya stated as he changed the cloth on his past selfs forehead

"Maybe were like the Italy twins in north and your south? But why did we both get injured?" Kiku said "Maybe the pain was to much for one of us so the other got the rest of the pain?"

"Maybe but what was Kumo gonna say to us before we were blasted away?"

"Don't know Kyoya"

"What should we call our selves in this time line?"

"How bout we go as our 2Ps me as Kumo Hibari Honda and you as Kuro Honda Hibari" Kyoya asked

"That will hurt my pride a bit but we can't let anyone know that we're from the future" Kyoya said as he started gingerly wrapping Kyoya's torso

"So ky-kumo why did you move to Namimori?"

"Well Kuro I made a promise"

'Please take care of my descendants they live in namimori" a old mans voice was heard in his head as he remembered one of his best friends

"We should get changed" Kiki said "but where are we gonna get the clothes?"

"I always bring a weeks worth of clothes with me everywhere you don't know what's going to happen you kuro, you can go upstairs the first door to the right il wait here until your done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Namimori with kumo

"OIIII HELLO can someone get over here please" he asked no one a few minutes later a shadow loomed over him as he was picked up by a pair of hands

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kumo HiBari Honda you saved my life. Can I have a favour can you bring me down to the disciplinary committee office kyoya and Kiku poofed away and haven't come back yet." the person in the mirror shard grinned at the weird person wearing the suit with the animal (not gonna say who it is yet but guess)

"Okay but what do you mean poofed away?" The person asked it's a man

"The bazooka shot him and Kiku a hour ago and he hasn't returned yet suit person now will you please bring me down to the discipline committee room"

"I'm sorry but you'll have to come with me to explain what happened to them" the man said as he brought kumo to the sawada residence a while later as he got lost

Inside the guardians were all fighting before the man kicked the door open

"DINO-NII!" (Who did you think it was? Reborn?) tsuna yelled "What are you doing here?"

"I was here to see my student when I met someone named kumo he told me that kyoya and someone named kiku were hit by the 10 year later bazooka a few hours ago and have yet to come back" Dino said in one breath stumbling slightly as he sat down with Enzo on his head

"Isn't kiku the representative of Japan for the G8 meetings and what is he doing with hibari?" Gokudera asked in awe

"I don't know maybe we should ask Kumo?"

He grabbed out a glass shard from his pocket and said " hey kumo you in there"

The answer he got was "SHUT UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP! YEASH NOW SHUT UP AND PUT ME BACK IN MY MIRROR! THEN ASK KURO, KIKUS 2P NOW IM GOING TO SLEEP!!!!!!!"

Everyone's eyes were wide as saucers besides Reborn but who cares

"Okay... let's just do what he said" Dino said kind of scared

When they got to the disciplinary committee office they saw a mirror with a shard missing once Dino put the shard in properly it started fixing it and another person was seen he sorta looked like Kyoya but wore a black shirt kumo was sleeping on his back he was staring at them blankly "your kyoya's friends right?" He asked blankly

"Yes we are" Tsuna said uncertainly

"Hmm tell me what do you know of Kyoya? The real Kyoya" the person said again

"I don't know anything but that he is a prefect that uses Tonfas" Tsuna said ashamed that he didn't know almost anything about his friend

"The name is Kuro I'm Kiku's 2P now I need you to get the G8friends for this explanation" the person know known as Kuro said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Earlier today Kyoya Hibari and Kiku Honda were last seen on Namimori high schools room after being shot with a upgraded version of the 10 year bazooka they were brought around 72 years ago Nagasaki and Hiroshima time" Kuro explained to the vongolia and G8 friends

"And why should we trust you last time we did you almost killed us" Arthur asked

"Because Kyoya is just as much as a brother to me as kumo is" Kuro said in all honesty

"Who is Kumo to you?" Arthur questioned again

"He is my twin brother and the 2P representative of south Japan!"

"WWWHHHAAAATTTTTT!!!!!!!!!" The whole of G8 yelled out

"Yes what it was a shocker finding out that my brothers 1P was dying from starvation well that was until we found him and he had to learn the basics of Japanese because he couldn't talk"

"How is this possible?" Ludwig exclaimed (no accents there a pain)

"Well it's like the Italy triplets only there are two of them one was found by Yao the other left alone to defend for himself" Kuro explained

The vongolia group were looking confused until Francis explained "we weren't chosen from a quiz but were chosen from birth some of us have brothers and sisters who are representing a different country's like the Italian twins there is Lovino and feliciano Vargas south and north Italy and guess what there actually triplets there other brother is West and East Italy. Matthew is Canadia twin of Alfred who is Americas

Kiku and Kyoya is his name right? Are the chosen representatives of Japan Kiku is either north or south Japan's"

"It's Canada"

Oh well that explains it "who upgraded it?"

"Oh oh I know Giannini did I took it from his room and then went looking for you guys and tripped I brought out the bazooka and shot it at me but I tripped again and it disappeared" lambo shouted out

"We have to go to the past and find Kyoya and Kiku and shoot them with the bazooka and they'll return and then south Japan will have a new representative" Tsuna explained

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple hours later Giannini finished the bazooka again the vongolia group minus lambo and only a few people from G8 like Yao, Lovino (why not?) Matthew and Arthur they also had two glass shards one for kumo and one for Kuro went into a circle and Giannini shot them with the bazooka and they disappeared in a poof of pink smoke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they appeared in the past Kuro yelled out "we went to far in the past stupid bazooka!"

"What do you mean you bloody git?"

"He means we went a couple 100 years to early"

After that they went close to the lights shining threw the trees they saw a mob standing in the town square a yell was heard "KILL THE WITCH!!"

It sounded strangely like Kyoya when they walked out into the village they saw a girl tied to the stake some hay was at here feet some people were chanting "kill the witch"

Voice rang out "STOP LET HER GO!!" People looked back to see a young boy he looked similar to Kyoya

"SHE'S NOT A WITCH!!" He yelled out tears threatening to fall as he saw here pleading face

"Brat your probably a witch as well" one said they all started agreeing before he could argue he was pulled up unable to fight back "let's burn him as well" the girl looked up in horror

"Wait"one yelled out "maybe he can use a spell if there close together let's drown him!" The others started agreeing the vongolia group was about to stop them well besides muroko but the remains of G8 stoped them saying it wail change the future "KYOYA!" The girl yelled out in shock

"STOP IT LET KYOYA GO!!" She yelled out desperately

'Kyoya?' Yamamoto thought 'that looks like Kyoya how is he alive no it's to far in the past'

They left the girl there as they marched down to the water at the bottom of a cliff and one said loudly for all to hear "if you can swim back to shore than he's not a witch" once he was pushed down his head kept bobbing up as he swam back to shore as quickly as he could the people went back to burn the 'witch'

Once they got back the young girl was sniffling mumbling about Kyoya one of the women lit a torch on fire and yelled out loudly as she burnt the hay at her feet "YOU ARE NOT MY CHILD YOU WITCH!!"

"But I'm not a witch mommy" the girl was crying now "STOP" the young boys voice rang out again the young boy was panting and soaked "SHES NOT A WITCH!! STOP IT! NOOWW!!!!" They boy commanded he grabbed a bucket full of water and tried to bring it to her only to get kicked away this repeated around 10 times before the girl yelled out "Kyoya please take my last name and honor it" before she was burned to ash the boy known as Kyoya was breathing hard and everyone left him there but the group

"what was her name aru" Yao asked as he hugged the sniffling boy

"Her name was Haru Hibari" Kyoya sniffles

'Hibari that's also kyoyas name' Yamamoto thought 'I bet it's just a coincidence right'

"What's your name aru?"

"It was just Kyoya but I guess it Hibari Kyoya" the boy sniffles into the hug

"Where are your parents aru" Yao asked another question

"I don't know I never met them" the boy sniffles into the hug again

"I guess I should leave now thank you" Kyoya's past self left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I guess you want answers?" Matthew asked in a whisper

"YES!!" The vongolia group yelled out

"Well it's nice to meet you I'm Matthew Williams personification of Canada" he introduced himself again

"I'm Yao wang personification of china aru!" Yao introduced himself

"I am lovino Vargas personification of south Italy" he stared at them looking for a reaction

"I am Arthur Kirkland personification of England it is a pleasure to meet you" he said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello two chapters on one night thank you very much for reading this and it's not finished at all good night and have a good day oh and school is starting tomorrow so ok I'll probably post later than usual or a different book see ya 2261 words


End file.
